El Pozo de la Flor de Cerezo
by ZeinDarkuzss
Summary: Tres hermanos viven solos en el Rukongai sin muchas oportunidades en esa vida, que harán o que podrán hacer al saber que son diferentes de alguna forma a los demás, ¿Que podrán hacer? - Bueno este es mi primer fic que subo así que les pido a todos que si lo leen por favor denme review, esta historia es sobre mis propios OC; T debido a la violencia,
1. Caminos

**Bueno esta es mi primera historia, es sobre mis propios OC y su vida en el Rukongai, realmente me gustaría saber que piensan así que por favor dejen Review de lo que piensan, si les gusto, lo detestaron y así xD**

**Bueno ahí va espero les guste :**

**El Pozo de la Flor de Cerezo**

Caminos

Desperté esa mañana tras oír un estruendo no pude más que preocuparme y saltar para ver cómo estaban mis hermanos, que por suerte se encontraban bien. A pesar de aun estar algo adormilado pude ver claramente como la pequeña Nori seguía durmiendo mientras que Kisho estaba despertando tras haber oído lo mismo que yo, me acerque a él y en voz baja le dije al oído que se quedara para cuidar a Nori mientras yo salía a revisar que había pasado, el solo asintió con la cabeza a lo que yo le había dicho. Me levante intentando no golpear mi cabeza contra el techo de nuestra pequeña choza, parecía más como si esta hubiese sido construida para Nori mas que para Kisho o para mí. Di media vuelta para recoger mi navaja que tenia por cualquier tipo de peligro y decidí salir en silencio a ver qué ocurría. Me agache y camine hasta el borde de la choza y pude ver que el sonido venia de una choza que se encontraba a unos 30 metros detrás de la nuestra, entonces vi como una banda de saqueadores estaban atacando al dueño de la choza, vi que había aproximadamente uno así que decidí volver a la choza para sacar a mis hermanos y algunos provisiones antes que nuestro destino fuese el mismo que el de aquel pobre sujeto.

-¿Qué fue ese sonido? - me pregunto Kisho tan pronto como entre a la choza, podía ver en sus ojos el miedo aunque estuviesen algo cubiertos por su largo cabello Cyan también pude ver debajo de ellos las ojeras que se han formado en su joven y delgada cara por no haber dormido ni comido bien en el ultimo a causa del peligroso lugar en que nos encontrábamos.

-Unos saqueadores en un choza vecina - le conteste - No se ve nada bien y son muchos, mejor salgamos de aquí antes de que seamos los siguientes.

-Yo me encargo de las provisiones tu despierta a Nori - me contesto inmediatamente

El se paro y fue a vaciar arroz y carne en algunos Bento que luego envolvió en un trapo para que pudiéramos salir rápido. Yo me aproxime a mi pequeña hermana la cual seguía durmiendo muy tiernamente siendo una pequeña bolita envuelta en una cobija de la cual solo destacaban sus cabellos color turquesa.

-Nori – llame a mi pequeña hermana pero a penas y me respondió con un manotazo – Nori tenemos que salir de aquí rápido – volví a llamarla

-Hiroto es muy temprano aun - extendiendo un poco la última palabra

-Ya se pequeña pero ahora realmente tenemos que salir de aquí – le dije con una sonrisa en la cara para no espantarla pero no sabía realmente cuánto tiempo más nos quedase.

-Está bien Hiroto pero solo si me haces caballito – pude ver como cayo un poco de su cabello sobre su frente al momento que se volteo a mirarme con una gran sonrisa a la que no me podía negar puesto que tenia ahí a mi pequeña hermana de tan solo 9 años con su linda carita de niña pequeña que hacia juego con su pequeño cuerpecito, la vi de ese manera y definitivamente no tenia forma de decirle que no, además de no tener tiempo como para una tonta pelea

-Claro que si Nori – le dije y sin más la subí a mis espalda y le pregunte a Kisho que si todo estaba listo, asintiendo este, por lo que decidimos salir.

Salimos de la choza y empezamos a correr para intentar alejarnos de donde estaban los saqueadores, nos adentramos en el bosque durante unos 20 minutos cuando llegamos a un claro, entonces decidimos dar un descanso y comer un poco hasta buscar otro lugar donde quedarnos y volviésemos a reunir provisiones.

-Espero que no nos hayan visto – dijo Kisho tan pronto nos sentamos a comer

-Yo igual – dije mientras me recostaba contra un árbol

-A todo esto ¿Por qué salimos corriendo tan de repente Hiroto? – pregunto Nori algo desconcertada

-Porque había unos saqueadores cerca de nuestra choza y preferim… - Kisho decidió responderle pero fue interrumpido por Nori inmediatamente

-¡Pues debimos habernos quedado y pelear, seguro hubiésemos pateado sus traseros! – dijo Nori demostrando enojo

¿Que acaso tú no entiendes? ¡Probablemente nos hubiesen matado de no haber huido! – le grito Kisho muy enojado

Mientras ellos discutían de repente se escucho una voz

-No yo creo que la niña tiene razón, debieron haberse quedado y pelear - haber cuanto hubiesen durado – se escucho la voz riendo después de eso

Me levante rápido y saque mi navaja mientras que Kisho hizo lo mismo y ponía a Nori detrás de el

-Quien está ahí – grite intentando no demostrar en mi voz mi miedo

Entonces de entre los arboles salió el grupo de saqueadores de antes rodeándonos, todos blandiendo espadas y cuchillos en sus manos, todos con una apariencia despreciable y asquerosa cada uno viéndose con mas intenciones de asesinar que el otro, sabía que esto no estaba bien de ninguna forma, nos habían seguido y nos superaban en número, no había muchas formas de salir de esto ya que si no cedíamos a lo que pidieran seguro nos matarían estos malditos.

-Saben chicos estoy cansado, ese vago al que acabamos de matar tenia los huesos duros, aun me duelen mis nudillos de tanto golpearlo – dijo esto mientras agitaba su espada en su mano el que había hablado antes y que parecía ser el líder a pesar de que también lucia como el más joven de todos ellos, parecía como de mi edad pero mucho más alto que yo, era delgado y tenía el cabello de un verde negruzco, lo usaba largo llegándole hasta los hombros, tenía los ojos grises, y vestía como la mayoría en nuestro distrito, con arapos y sin zapatos – prometo que si me entregan todo lo que tienen incluso esos cuchillos suyos niños no los cortaremos mucho, solo lo suficiente para divertirnos – dijo después, esto último con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro

-Maldito bastardo ¿no respetarías ni si quiera a una pequeña niña? – Kisho no pudo soportarlo más y le grito

Todos los idiotas solo se rieron agitando sus espadas

-¡Niño no seas iluso, esto es Zaraki! El distrito 80 del Rukongai norte ¡El distrito más violento de todos! ¿Crees que hay otra forma de vivir que vivir a expensas de quien sea y lo que sea? – dijo el tipo sin dejar de reírse.

Entonces mire a mi hermano y vi como este se empezaba a ver cubierto por una aura oscura, ya sabía lo que era…o al menos tenía una idea de. En nuestro año que llevábamos en la Sociedad de almas nos había pasado eso varias veces en peleas, según nos explico una vez una anciana eso era lo que marcaba la diferencia entre nosotros y los demás y porque nosotros sufríamos de hambre. Mientras los hombres se seguían riendo y no notaban que mi hermano empezaba a dar unos pasos pues pensaba combatir contra estos tipos todos nos quedamos atónitos al escuchar un rugido, el cual sonó extremadamente cerca, todos sabíamos lo que era, se trataba de un Hollow que al mirar todos hacia la izquierda nos dimos cuenta de que estaba peligrosamente cerca, no estaba a mas de 10 metros de donde se encontraban los 2 saqueadores que se habían puesto de ese lado, al mirarlo me di cuenta que tenía una apariencia demasiado extraña, aunque realmente no estaba seguro de cómo debía verse un Hollow, solo había oído de ellos y había escuchado sus rugidos varias veces, pero era la primera vez que estaba cerca de uno, pero era como si se tratase de un tipo de bestia algo humanoide con cabeza de dragón que debía medir unos 2 metros y medio o quizás 3 con su cara blanca como de hueso, mientras su cuerpo en general estaba desproporcionado y desfigurado, con unas grandes garras que estaba seguro eran mucho más peligrosas que las espadas de los tipos que nos habían sorprendido hace unos momentos. Y en ese momento me di cuenta, todos estábamos paralizados del miedo, el aura de mi hermano había desaparecido y no pude evitar notar la cara de terror de Nori mientras se aferraba a la pierna de Kisho, entonces no sé de donde saque la fuerza para gritarles a todos que corrieran incluso a los que hace unos segundos eran nuestros atacantes pues ahora había algo mucho más peligroso detrás de nosotros. El líder de los saqueadores y Kisho me voltearon a ver con terror en sus caras y vi como Kisho tomo a Nori y la subió a su espalda para empezar a correr mientras que el Líder saqueador le grito al resto de sus compañeros que hicieran lo mismo tras ver esto yo también empecé a correr en dirección contraria al Hollow. Seguí corriendo mientras que sin voltear a ver atrás escuche como los 2 saqueadores que se habían puesto a la izquierda de mis hermanos y yo eran asesinados por el Hollow note como el Líder de ellos por un momento titubeo y quiso regresar pero le grite que no hiciera algo estúpido, era un pena que murieran pero no podía hacer nada a menos que fuese un shinigami así que sin dudarlo más siguió corriendo hacia el frente intentando alejarse lo más que pudiese del Hollow, aunque no entendí del todo porque lo hice aunque en ese momento salí de mis pensamientos y entonces me di cuenta que mientras nosotros 2 nos quedábamos atrás Kisho nos saco ventaja gracias a que siempre había tenido gran condición física para ese tipo de situaciones mientras que los otros 4 saqueadores iban al frente aunque Kisho ya casi alcanzaba alguno de ellos por lo cual los que nos veíamos en mayor peligro éramos el tipo que antes nos había amenazado y yo. Decidí arriesgarme y voltear por un segundo y me di cuenta que el Hollow ya no estaba me detuve en seco y entonces me di cuenta que había saltado por encima de los árboles y ahora estaba posado al frente de nosotros dándonos a entender que nos tenia acorralados, ataco con sus garras a uno de los saqueadores lo cual lo mando al piso de nuevo dejándonos a todos en shock, quizá excepto a Kisho que inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia su izquierda para escapar de nuevo inmediatamente los 3 saqueadores, su líder y yo lo seguimos aunque uno de los saqueadores fue inmediatamente atrapado por las mandíbulas del Hollow solo dejando escapar el hombre un agudo chillido antes de aparentemente morir. Mientras seguíamos corriendo me preguntaban si realmente podríamos hacerlo, si realmente podríamos escapar del Hollow aunque corríamos a todo lo que podíamos de nuevo con los 2 saqueadores restantes al frente seguidos por Kisho cargando a Nori y al final el líder y yo, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que a partir de ese momento Kisho ya no corría a todo lo que podía sino que tomo una posición conveniente aunque mi pensamiento fue cruel fue como el Líder había dicho, para sobrevivir en Zaraki hay que hacerlo a expensas de quien sea y eso estaba haciendo Kisho para que el Hollow no pudiese hacerle nada en teoría ni a él ni a Nori se mantuvo siempre en el centro esperando que si atacaba desde atrás el Hollow se anunciase o lo escuchásemos por lo que para él y esperaba que para mí también fuese fácil evadirlo pero si lo llegaba a sorprender desde el frente tenía como barrera humana a los otros 2 saqueadores, en ese momento reaccione y mire al líder para ver si se había dado cuenta del plan de Kisho que por su expresión entre sufrimiento y abnegación supuse que si pero que entendía que también nos beneficiaba a nosotros ya que como había visto los 3 teníamos mas o menos la misma agilidad como para poder esquivar al Hollow si venía desde atrás pues le escucharían pero si de nuevo aparecía al frente desde arriba estaríamos protegidos. Entonces para sacarme de mis pensamientos de nuevo escuche el rugido del Hollow venía desde arriba estaba de nuevo intentando atacarnos desprevenidos pero para cuando salto sobre nosotros ya todos nos habíamos dispersado y seguimos corriendo aunque para nuestra extrañeza Kisho doblo hacia la derecha en lugar de seguir de frente al dar la vuelta uno de los saqueadores se cayó el otro intento ayudarlo pero entonces fueron alcanzados por el Hollow y nada mas escuchamos mas chillidos, gritos y como se desgarraba la carne de estos mientras el Hollow los asesinaba seguimos corriendo dejando al Hollow atrás por un poco debido al tiempo que se tomo en asesinar a los saqueadores, entonces Kisho se detuvo y bajo a Nori

-Toma a Nori y corre Hiroto, no dejes que nada le pase, yo ganare tiempo para ustedes – me dijo Kisho antes de envolverse de nuevo en su aura oscura sacar su navaja y empezar a correr hacia donde venia el Hollow

Por un momento titubee y no supe que hacer por lo que acababa de hacer y decir mi hermano pero entonces el ultimo saqueador, el líder, me saco de mi trance

-Niño Idiota vámonos de aquí rápido o todos moriremos – dijo mientras levantaba a Nori para cargarla

-¡No! – Grito Nori muy enojada - ¡No pienso dejar a Kisho por ninguna razón! – dijo mientras saltaba de la espalda del saqueador solo pude ver como ella también se envolvió en un aura oscura y empezó a correr en dirección al Hollow, sin saber que hacer realmente la palabras solo salieron de mi boca

-Parece que esto ya se puso serio – dije al saqueador mientras lo miraba y empezaba a hacer que creciera mi propia aura oscura – si quieres pued… - fui interrumpido por el saqueador

-Akito Enomoto – dijo el – ese es mi nombre, quisiera que al menos todos supiéramos nuestros nombres antes de morir tan idiotamente

-Yo soy Hiroto, la pequeña es Nori, el capitán idiota es Kisho, todos somos hermanos, nuestro apellido es Sakurai – dije con una gran sonrisa mientras le veía empezar a expandir un aura verde alrededor suyo

-Bueno, ¿al parecer todos aquí tenemos cierto Reiryoku no? – Dijo mientras los 2 observábamos como Nori saltaba sobre el Hollow y le acomodaba una prominente patada y Kisho usaba su navaja para cortar parte de su brazo – Sabes hubiese sido interesante que nosotros hubiésemos luchado

-Si como no idiota, ahora vamos a ayudar a esos dos – dije mientras salíamos corriendo hacia donde estaba el Hollow

Al acercarnos yo use mi propia navaja para saltar por encima del Hollow y clavársela en la espalda pero aparentemente no hubo efecto pues este se sacudió mandándome al suelo al caer vi como Akito salto y golpeo con su espada cubierta por su aura al Hollow en el hombre que aunque le hizo sangrar no parecía una herida lo suficientemente grave como para sacarlo de pelea y mucho menos asesinarlo. Entonces el lanzo un zarpazo que si bien no corto a Akito le envió muy lejos, aunque no sabía qué hacer ni sabía que podría funcionar y que no salte de nuevo sobre su espalda pero esta vez enterré mi navaja en su máscara lo suficientemente fuerte como para que esta se resquebrajara lo cual hizo que diera un chillido más fuerte que los anteriores y que se meciera violentamente haciendo que yo callera de nueva esta vez lastimándome el brazo derecho. Vi como al Kisho ver eso planeaba hacer lo mismo pero al intentar saltar para ello el Hollow le arremetió con un zarpazo tal y como había hecho con Akito pero esta vez había logrado cortar a Kisho, al ver como progresaba la situación intente pararme de nuevo y tomar mi navaja pero mi brazo estaba inutilizado en ese momento e incluso sentí que me desmayaría del dolor así que no estaba muy concentrado en lo que pasaba a mi alrededor solo escuche algo que Akito decía.

-Hey enana, yo lo distraeré y golpeare con mi espada en la máscara luego tú lánzate y dale con una patada como lo hiciste antes concentrando toda tu energía en tus piernas para que puedas hacerle mucho daño – era lo que Akito le decía a Nori

-En primera no soy ninguna enana, soy una niña en segundo yo no recibo ordenes tuyas y en tercera no sé cómo canalizar mi energía en mis piernas – dijo Nori un tanto enojada pero sobre todo apenada con lo último que tenia por decir. Que no era sorpresa, aun Kisho y yo tampoco entendíamos bien como hacer eso, con suerte y lográbamos proyectar nuestra aura sobre armas tal y como Akito había hecho pero de una forma más rudimentaria, así que el hecho de que Nori ni siquiera supiese como ponerla en una de sus partes del cuerpo no era para nada raro.

-¡No me jodas! – Grito Akito - entonces simplemente saca tu aura y golpea lo mejor que puedas – dijo Akito antes de lanzarse sobre el Hollow para atacarlo el cual intento simplemente darle un zarpazo de nuevo pero Akito lo esquivo apoyándose en la mano del Hollow con su espada lanzándose hacia su máscara donde con mucha fuerza logro hacerle otra grieta lo cual provoco que un Hollow enfurecido lanzara ahora si a Akito por los suelos, lo cual provoco una brecha en la defensa del Hollow lo cual Nori aprovecho para lanzarle una patada al medio de la máscara lo cual le causo múltiples grietas causando así que este se enfureciese mas estando a punto de lanzarle un zarpazo a la pequeña Nori, yo quería correr y protegerla pero seguía al borde del desmayo así que apenas pude reconocer como una sombra negra tomo a Nori en el aire y luego la puso en el suelo esquivando el ataque del Hollow para luego voltear contra el Hollow y tras este atacarlo de nuevo el ser de negro evito su ataque cortándole el brazo lo cual causo un chillido aun mucho mayor por parte del Hollow que cualquiera de los anteriores en ese momento la sombra volvió a saltar hasta la altura de la cabeza del Hollow y la corto a la mitad causando entonces la muerte de este. Antes de terminar de ver como se desvanecía el Hollow me desmaye viendo por ultimo como Nori admiraba al sujeto de negro mientras este empezaba a revisar las heridas de Kisho.

* * *

**Bueno ahí lo tienen, el primero capitulo, ya saben si les guste den Review y si no también xD  
**

**Si a alguien le llego a gustar esta historia les aviso que la llegara a actualizar pronto en caso de que vea que hay gente interesada en ella así que si les gusto ya saben el Review sera de ayuda, sino probablemente olvide que escribí esto jeje**

**Bueno ojala nos leamos pronto =)**


	2. Decisiones

**Muy bien, por fin aquí esta el segundo capitulo de la historia de estos hermanos. Se que técnicamente tomo mas de lo que dije ya que casi fue una semana pero tuve un bloqueo con esta historia, simplemente no lograba encajar las piezas para que funcionase, pero bueno ya hable mucho así que aquí va, espero les guste y si es así por favor dejen un Review**

**Bleach no me pertenece sino a Tite Kubo que no me demandara por haber olvidado decir esto en mi primer capitulo xD**

Decisiones

Abrí los ojos no sabía cuánto tiempo ni que había pasado lo único que recordaba era… ¡el Hollow! Me apresure a levantarme para encontrar con que lastime mi brazo derecho al hacer esto grite y maldije por el dolor entonces escuche una voz

-Cálmate niño Idiota – era la voz de Akito – o te terminaras de romper ese brazo

-No soy ningún niño Idiota – le respondí molesto a Akito, justo entonces me di cuenta, ¡Kisho! No sabía que había pasado con el – Akito que paso con…

-Cálmate Idiota ese Shinigami que nos salvo también curo al Idiota mayor de tu hermano y salvo a la enana de morir en las garras del Hollow… – se detuvo por un momento para decir – también nos dijo a mí y a la enana… - fue automáticamente interrumpido por Nori

-Hey no soy ninguna enana Aki-kun – dijo Nori muy molesta…aunque debo admitir que me pareció muy extraño que llamase con tanta confianza a Akito, alguien que tan solo hace unos horas planeaba matarnos, por lo que yo aun no sabía muy bien que pensar de él, aunque estaba muy agradecido por su ayuda y no huir justo cuando tuvo la oportunidad

-Ya te dije que no me llames de esa forma, para ti soy Enomoto-san por ser mayor que tu – dijo Akito intentando dar un tono autoritario

-Ya cállense los 2 que solo hacen que me duela mas la cabeza después de tantas heridas – escuche a lo lejos, voltee y vi a Kisho recostado contra un árbol con unos vendajes en el pecho demostrando de esa forma que de hecho había sido curado lo cual hizo que sonriera al darme cuenta que todos estábamos bien incluso Akito con quien aun me sentía agradecido

-Si mejor cállense todos dije – tratando de dar un tono de voz autoritario, me di cuenta de que estaba oscureciendo y aun estábamos en el medio del bosque hasta ese momento – ¿Por qué aun estamos en el bosque? – pregunta sintiéndome un poco confuso sobre ello

-Porque ninguno de mis Onii san estaba en condiciones de que nos moviéramos, tú estabas desmayado Hiroto y Kisho estaba muy herido así que Aki-kun y el Shinigami-sama dijeron que sería mejor que esperásemos aquí hasta que todos estuviésemos bien pero Shinigami-sama dijo que nos moviéramos pronto porque… ¿Por qué dijo que nos moviéramos pronto el Shinigami-Sama Aki-Kun? – Nori intento explicarme pero solo logro confundirme más

-En primera deja de llamarme de esa forma niña – dijo algo irritado Akito - y sobre eso bueno es lo que intentaba explicarte hace rato Hiroto, hasta que la enana me interrumpió… - y otra vez lo mismo

-¿A quién llamas enana? – otra vez Nori le hacía frente a Akito, aunque esta vez parecía que el segundo optaría por ignorarla

-Como te decía Hiroto, el Shinigami que nos salvo nos dijo que el Hollow vino hasta aquí por el alto nivel de Reiryoku que tenemos todos nosotros y que esta vez tuvimos suerte de haber sobrevivido a un enfrentamiento con un Hollow pero a la próximo quizá no tengamos tanta suerte – esto último lo dijo con algo de tristeza en su semblante, probablemente debido a que sus compañeros murieron a causa de ese Hollow

-¿Entonces que se supone que hagamos para evitar eso? – pregunte mientras Nori salto sobre Akito

-¡Aki-KUUUUUUN! ¡No me ignores, no me llames enana de nuevo! – mientras gritaba Nori casi le ahorcaba a Akito, pensé en ayudarle pero no quería lastimarme además que parecía justo, después de que él la haya querido lastimar sonaba justo que ella se divierta un poco con él…o más bien a sus expensas

-Lo que dijo el shinigami era que teníamos 2 opciones – se detuvo por un momento Kisho ya que se notaba que aun no estaba del todo recuperado y le costaba respirar – la primera era quedarnos en Zaraki en donde de una forma u otra teníamos una muerte segura ya fuera por la forma de vida o por mas Hollows y la casi seguridad de que no tuviéramos la segunda milagrosa oportunidad de que aparezca un Shinigami para salvarnos pues ellos rara vez viajan tan lejos del Seireitei o la segunda opción – volvió a hacer una pausa Kisho lo cual me hizo preocuparme aun mas – viajar hasta el Seireitei y entrar en la Academia de Shinigami y convertirnos en parte de ellos

No pude contestar a lo que me acababa de decir Kisho, no podía creerlo, siempre había sabido que éramos diferentes por nuestras auras oscuras de Reiryoku que liberábamos cuando entrabamos en una pelea difícil, pero no me imaginaba que con eso podríamos convertirnos en Shinigami, hasta el momento lo único que sabía era que destruían Hollows y que vivían en el Seireitei un lugar muy lejos de Zaraki, nuestro temible distrito, no podía creer que realmente hayan sido invitados por un shinigami de verdad a unirse a ellos, pero me preguntaba ¿realmente podrían entrar en la academia?, después de todo ellos no eran más que gente de Zaraki el peor distrito del Rukongai pensaba que quizás tan pronto pusieran sus narices ahí los tratarían como una plaga e intentarían deshacerse de ellos.

-¿Estás bien Idiota? – escuche la voz de Akito, quien ya no estaba peleando mas con Nori, de hecho los dos estaban viéndolo con expectativa de lo que fuese a decir

-No, nada solo estaba pensando sobre la idea de ser un Shinigami – conteste intentando ocultar mis preocupaciones

-¿Verdad que es genial? – dijo Nori con una gran sonrisa y una mirada muy feliz como quizás no la había visto en mucho tiempo – de esa forma ningún Hollow volverá a tomarnos por sorpresa y así podre luchar y protegerlos a ustedes 2 Onii-san y ahora también a Aki-Kun – dijo de nuevo la pequeña muy entusiasmada

-Bueno si sería muy bueno no – dije entre dientes - ¿Tu qué opinas Kisho? – esperaba que mi hermano coincidiera conmigo en las preocupaciones sobre si siquiera podíamos ser aceptados y si valía la pena arriesgarnos

-Pues yo creo que sería una magnífica idea, después de todo no quiero que esto me pase de nuevo, quiero que la próxima vez que este frente a un Hollow pueda derrotarlo – al escuchar a mi hermano tan entusiasmado sobre el tema me parecía que quizás no había otra opción pero pensé, quizás Akito comparta mis ideas y si es así quizá me ayude a convencerlos, después de todo quizá no nos conocíamos aun y ni siquiera confiábamos el uno en el otro pero estaba seguro de que si no huyo durante la pelea y no se había ido para este punto después de ella es que quizá en el pudiese encontrar un nuevo amigo bajo las circunstancias más extrañas

-¿Tu qué piensas Akito? – Le pregunte aunque me devolvió una mirada de desconcierto – Bueno, después de todo sigues aquí ¿No?, pudiste irte antes de que la batalla empezase, incluso en medio de ella y aun mas después de que el Hollow fue derrotado, pero no lo hiciste, además, tú también puedes convertirte en un Shinigami – le dije un poco escéptico de cual iba a ser su respuesta

Akito dio un fuerte suspiro y se volteo, por un momento me sentí casi seguro de que iba a estar de acuerdo conmigo y de que no deberíamos hacerlo pero entonces volteo con una media sonrisa en su cara

-Pues… ¿Por qué no? En Zaraki no hay nada ni conviene vivir aquí – dijo, teniendo un punto a su favor – sé que esto no va a sonar bien, pero - hizo una pausa que me desconcertó un poco – mi banda y yo NO éramos los únicos saqueadores de la zona, la verdad es que no es seguro aquí y es cierto tampoco puede uno estar seguro de que no aparecerá un Hollow y nos asesinara, lo mejor para cualquiera seria salir de aquí, y convertirnos en Shinigami suena como una buena opción – dijo algo emocionado por la idea

-Pues parece que no hay de otra ¿no?, entonces creo que todos nos convertiremos en shinigami – termine de decir esto y les sonreí a todos aunque aún seguía nervioso, ¿realmente podríamos hacerlo?

-¡Yay! Entonces vayamos…pero esperen, ¿Dónde es la academia shinigami? – dijo Nori con algo de preocupación

-Está en el Seireitei pequeña – le contesto Kisho rápidamente

-¿¡Qué! ¡Pero eso queda muy lejos! – dijo Nori sorprendida y un tanto molesta

-Pues tu quieres convertirte en una shinigami, ¿Qué no, enana? Entonces no hay de otra – le dijo Akito a Nori muy serio

-¡No me llames enana Aki-kun! Y si quiero ser una shinigami – después de decir eso Nori gruño – creo que tendremos que hacer eso

-Muy bien entonces está decidido, vayamos todos a juntar unas cuantas provisiones y al amanecer empecemos nuestra travesía hacia la academia shinigami – les dije intentando demostrar un poco de entusiasmo

Después de eso Akito y yo ayudamos a Kisho a incorporarse y nos dirigimos a nuestra antigua choza al llegar de nuevo y vimos que aun había provisiones, por suerte cuando Akito y sus ahora difuntos amigos saquearon, al nosotros huir, solo se llevaron algunas cosas y Akito fue el único que comió un poco pues era el único que lo necesitaba. Comimos un poco y luego decidimos irnos a dormir, mañana al amanecer empezaríamos nuestro viaje hacia la Academia Shinigami.

Todos nos acostamos a dormir, pero yo realmente no lo lograba, solo seguía pensando en que si realmente esto sería lo mejor, yo no me sentía muy confiado de la idea de que nos pudiésemos hacer shinigami, quizás teníamos la capacidad pero que tal si nos rechazaban por nuestro origen, por venir de Zaraki, no sabía realmente que hacer, que haríamos si al llegar nos rechazaban, nos quedaríamos sin lugar alguno al cual ir, nos quedaríamos solos, bueno no, nos tendríamos el uno el otro pero como podríamos sobrevivir si nos pasase eso, nos quedaríamos sin refugio y sin comida, y realmente, no tenía intenciones de regresar a Zaraki después de esto, yo solo quería ir para proteger a mis hermanos, todo lo que hacía era por ellos, y si me convertiría en shinigami seria por ellos. En algún momento me quede dormido.

De repente estaba soñando…o eso creo. Estaba en medio de la nada, o no sé si así era, lo único que veía era oscuridad. Levante mis manos, o al menos eso creo, e intente verlas pero no pude, todo era oscuridad y aunque no sabía que pasaba, no me desesperaba esta oscuridad me era familiar, me reconfortaba de alguna forma que aun no entendía. Toque mi cara intentando encontrar algo fuera de lugar, pero todo en estas sombras era normal, todo estaba bien y no sabía porque

-Hiroto – escuche a alguien llamando, creí que venía detrás de mí y voltee

-Hiroto – de nuevo la voz venía detrás de mí, voltee de nuevo

No sabía qué hacer pues seguían llamando a mi nombre y yo simplemente no podía ver nada, no sabía dónde estaba aquello y no lograba salir de esto

-Sal de donde estés, no seas cobarde – grite

-Solo concéntrate… - volví a escuchar la voz diciendo algo más que mi nombre por primera vez

¿Qué? – dije algo desconcertado por el cambio

-Concéntrate y podrás encontrarme – me dijo, por primera voz reconocí algo de esta voz, era una voz de hombre que jamás había escuchado, pero que bien podría haber sido la de alguien mayor pues era gruesa e inflexible

-¿Cómo? – pregunte, como si realmente quisiera encontrarlo…o ¿quería?

Desconcertado cerré mis ojos, sabía que si seguía volteando de esa manera jamás encontraría a quien sea me hubiese estado llamando, entonces me concentre y no supe ni cuándo ni porque empecé a caminar hacia un lugar seguí y no me detuve hasta que lo supe, estaba ahí

-Te encontré – dije a tiempo que abría los ojos y las tinieblas empezaban a disiparse, al principio no podía bien debido a que mis ojos tuvieron que reacostumbrarse a la luz, una luz un tanto fastidiosa, venia de la luna, aun estaba oscuro pues era de noche, en el cielo había una gran luna con un brillo… ¿azul?

-Qué raro – externe a tiempo que veía a mi alrededor, estaba en alguna clase de bosque con arbole altos y muy tupidos aunque por alguna razón las hojas de estos no parecían hojas.

-Así que lograste encontrarme – antes de poder seguir explorando mis alrededores de nuevo escuche la voz detrás de mí, extraño pues yo había creído que había llegado a estar frente a él, así que di media vuelta para hacerle frente. Era un lobo, aunque mucho más grande que uno normal, debía medir unos 2 metros y eso que estaba parado en sus cuatro patas, su pelaje era tan negro como las tinieblas en las que había estado atrapado, aunque por encima de su ojo izquierdo tenía una línea de cabello del mismo color azul que la luna, que ahora que lo pensaba era muy parecido al Cyan del cabello de Kisho y de los ojos de mis hermanos y yo

-Luces sorprendido – dijo con una calma que me hele un poco en donde estaba

-¡Eres un lobo! – dije con toda la obviedad del mundo, aunque en ese momento perdí el piso no pude seguir ante todo esto pues algo pasaba, todo era difuso y no sabía si iba a volver a las sombras o que ocurría

Abrí mis ojos, entonces me di cuenta había despertado, de nuevo estaba en la choza junto a mis hermanos, estaba amaneciendo y entonces note algo raro. ¡Akito! No estaba en donde se había dormido anoche, decidí dejar dormir a mis hermanos un poco más y salí de la choza para buscarlo. Apenas me había alejado un poco y me dirigía hacia donde estaba el bosque y lo vi, Akito estaba de rodillas frente a una pila de rocas lo cual solo podía significar algo. Me acerque lentamente para no molestarlo pero quería hablar con él, de una forma u otra habíamos terminado siendo compañeros y si así seria a partir de ahora al menos quería conocerlo más, ver si podíamos llegar a ser amigos.

-Buenos días – le dije con una voz tranquila intentando no hacer esto algo difícil, volteo la mirada hacia donde yo estaba parado, estaba muy serio pero a la vez no se veía ni triste ni enojado

-Enterré al hombre que habíamos asesinado ayer antes de que ese Hollow apareciese – me dijo, me había olvidado por completo de ese hombre, jamás lo conocí pero sabía que vivía tranquilo en su choza

-Ya veo, por un momento pensé que… - me interrumpió mientras intentaba decirle sobre sus amigos

-Hice eso con ellos antes de que tú despertaras ayer – me dijo con la misma voz tranquila de antes, entonces se levanto

-Con que así fue, ¿entonces no tienes nada pendiente? – le dije intentando cambiar un poco la conversación del tema

-No, realmente ya no tengo nada aquí – me dije mientras daba un suspiro y agachaba un poco la cabeza mientras hablaba – Sabes, sé que no estás muy convencido de ser un shinigami – un cara de sorpresa se me escapo cuando dijo esto, el simplemente me miro y siguió hablando – se te notaba ayer cuando todos hablábamos de ello, pero realmente no veo el punto de quedarnos, aquí moriremos, allá podrás cuidar de esos 2 y de ti mismo en lugar de que nos veamos tan débiles

-Ya se – dije interviniéndolo – pero, simplemente tenía unas dudas, me siento inseguro de si nos dejaran siquiera entrar a la academia, después de todo, somos de aquí, de Zaraki, un distrito tan violento, ¿Crees que nos dejaran siquiera entrar a la academia?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la sociedad de almas? – me pregunto sin siquiera hacer intento de hablarme de ninguna otra cosa de las que yo le había planteado

-Emm tenemos aquí poco más de un año mis hermanos y yo, pero, ¿eso que tiene que ver? – le pregunte angustiado de su abrupto cambio de tema

-Eso explica porque no sabes cosas como estas, pero, para que te sientas más confiado, te daré esto dato, uno de los capitanes del Gotei 13 en el Seireitei es originario de aquí, justo de aquí, de Zaraki y dicen que no es como tú o como yo, no es alguien decente que intenta sobrevivir, es un verdadero bastardo violento que ama pelear, así que si alguien así llego a ostentar un cargo tan importante creo que nosotros podremos entrar sin problemas – termino de decir esto y me sonrió, realmente me hacía sentir mejor pero a la vez me sorprendía mucho y me dejaba en shock

-Gracias, realmente fue de ayuda – le dije aun con una expresión de sorpresa en mi cara

-Bueno será mejor que te apresures a ponerte en orden y entres a la choza para que nos vayamos, deberíamos empezar nuestro viaje hacia el Seireitei – dijo esto mientras el ya estaba próximo a entrar

Wow no podía creerlo, ¿en serio alguien así era capitán? No sabía que me preocupaba más, que ahora dudase mucho de la naturaleza de los shinigami o que tuviese unas crecientes ganas de conocer a ese hombre. Pero bueno, por el momento no me preocuparía, mejor sería que fuera a despertarlos y a tener todo listo para salir ya había amanecido y sería lo mejor que aprovecháramos lo mas que pudiéramos el día para viajar. Llegue a la puerta y entre a la choza

-Muy bien todos despierten y prepárense, ya es hora, ¡vayamos a convertirnos en Shinigamis! – grite con mucho entusiasmo para que todos escuchasen

* * *

**Que tal eso? lo esperaban? yo tampoco xD**

**Que era ese lobo ustedes saben? yo se que si xD pues Hiroto no así que no le digan xD**

**Que tal les gusta hasta ahora como va la historia? pues dejen un review para hacérmelo saber o decirme que nos e escribir o demás**

**Emm probablemente intente actualizar 2 o hasta 3 veces por semana si mi inspiración, mis demás locas ideas lo permiten y si veo gente entusiasmada y sino me atoro como con este capitulo, Las suerencias son bienvenidas**

**Por cierto muchas gracias a: Ryunna-san y Yunna-san por ser los primeros (o al menos uno de ellos xD) en haber leido mi historia  
**

**Bueno espero que nos leamos pronto =)**


End file.
